


Toasty

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of playing around in the snow leaves Engineer and Pyro freezing.  Luckily they know just how to warm up: in one another’s arms.  Also in front of a fire and under too many quilts, because man, snow is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboycreampuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cowboycreampuff).



"Y'think that's enough blankets, Darlin'?" Engineer chuckled as Pyro tucked yet another quilt around his shivering lover.

The Texan was sat in front of the fireplace, the couch dragged up to it at a surely unsafe distance, and wrapped in now three toasty warm quilts. He wore only his underwear and a knit hat that Pyro had retrieved from his room, all of Engineer's clothes soaked and in the dryer. Clutched between his frozen fingers was the largest mug of cocoa he'd ever seen, and he'd wondered where the hell the firebug had gotten the thing, what with it holding about a quart of the piping hot liquid, topped in an obscene amount of marshmallows, congealing together in the heat.

"Are you still cold?" Pyro asked, making sure the quilt sat right.

"Well ye--"  
"Then no, that's not enough blankets," the firebug chastised, voice muffled by his own snow gear, still wet and chilly and clinging to him in uncomfortable ways.

Engineer smiled at that, unable to argue as Pyro trundled away to go get more pillows and blankets to tuck around the slowly warming mercenary. What a sweetheart.

The snow had been a pleasant surprise, relatively uncommon to the times the team ended up stationed at Sawmill. But the powdery white coating on every tree and log, along the ground half a foot high and coating every rooftop, loaned the already visually arresting battlefield a chilly air of quiet and peace that was patently antithetical to its usual tithe of blood to feed the trees. It had been too much to resist when the day's fighting had been called on account of the accumulation and continued snowfall that carried through the afternoon and long into the evening. Pyro had to go out and play in it.

Engineer had joined him, happy to bundle up alongside his darling firebug and go tromping about with childlike glee. He'd never grown up around cold weather, and snow was a near-alien concept to the southern gentleman. He picked it up quickly, watching Pyro tromp through it, flopping over to make snow angels, gathering snowballs to peg dead-eyed shots at the assorted signs around the field, and sculpting things from the packable freeze. It had been Engineer who'd realized that one particular snow drift just beside the respawn building would be perfect to dig into and sculpt into a fort. Once Pyro'd discovered what he'd done, and been pelted with some of the sizable ammunition store of snowballs the shorter man had accumulated in his fort, it had been a competition.

He'd ceased his sculpture of a rather lumpy unicorn, diving into the biggest drift he could find and full-body bulldozing it up into a mound. He'd dug his way into it and shaped it from the inside out, soon returning fire with volleys of his own finely-crafted snowballs.

The battle had been fierce, as much so as the chuckling flailing around of two stout mercenaries flinging snowballs at one another while half-buried in quickly crumbling snow forts could have been, and they'd both finished the hour soaked to the bone in freezing water. Their teeth chattered, their hair stood even as it matted to their skin with moisture, and their noses ran, leaving them sniffling and shivering as they made their way back into the base to dry off, warm up, and maybe get some lunch.

Pyro had quickly helped Engineer strip down, insistent that someone used to warm weather would get really sick if he didn't make sure to warm up quickly, and had dragged the sofa over. Next came the first comforter, the cocoa, the hat, and the ensuing quiltvalanche, which Engineer couldn't help but smile about. Pyro fretted over him so much and it was adorable. Rarely was the innocent arsonist so grounded and lucid as when he was concerned for Engineer. Everything else was bubbles and flowers or hard grey lines and sharp edges. Engineer was Engineer, and no matter his perceptions, the Texan was the most important thing in his strange, strange world.

"Pyro, I think five is enough," Engineer chuckled as Pyro draped another quilt atop him. Who knew there were so many to spare at this base? Or had he been stealing them from other teammates' beds? "After all, I can see you shakin', Darlin'."

"I'll be okay. You need to--"

"Pyro."

There it was. The Voice. The low, simmering tone Engineer employed in only three ways: when he was killing a man, when he was fucking a man, or when he was debating which he'd rather do more. It was a voice that told Pyro he was serious, and a voice that made Pyro feel warm and squirmy inside and also kind of light-headed. Engineer knew it. So when he needed to get his point across, or put Pyro's excitability in check, he dusted it off and donned it like a fancy old hat.

The firebug froze and took on as sheepish a visage as one wrapped entirely in soaking-wet wool could muster. His eyes were wide, hazel catching the firelight to look like bonfires of their own. "Yeah?"

"Go git yerself outta those wet duds and dry off. You're like to catch your death like that, and the last thing any of us needs is Medic takin' his sweet time explainin' in thoroughly explicit detail exactly what sort of reckless fools we are."

Pyro rolled his eyes and laughed. It was too true. The doctor would gladly spend his whole evening grumbling at him were he to let himself succumb to something as trivial as a minor infection. "Okay," he acquiesced, sneaking off to go shed his layers.

Engineer smiled as he watched Pyro flee, leaning back into the couch to relax and soak in the warmth of the fire. His fingers and toes felt both warm and cold, and tucking his big toe atop the second, he could feel the cold of its pad against the top of the smaller. He wiggled the gunslinger, flexing noisily inside the oven mitt Pyro had fitted over it. What a sweetheart.

When his lover returned, he realized he'd been zoning out, cuddled up into the blanket with his eyes closed. He looked up to see Pyro, snuggled up tight in the bright pink onesie that Engineer had bought him for Smissmas, and his face split in a crooked grin.

"Ain't you adorable?"

Pyro tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear with a smile. "Ain't I cold."

"Well git yerself under this here blanket with me, and I'll warm you right up, Darlin'," the Texan beckoned, lifting his comforters up to welcome Pyro in, chuckling softly as the freezing firebug crawled halfway into his lap and curled up against him, tucking in the quilts tightly around them.

A pair of warm lips pressed to the cool stubble of Engineer's jaw. "I had fun."

"Me too, Py. That was a great idea, cold be damned."

"I try," the taller man teased, rubbing his knuckles on his chest and inspecting his nails with a smirk.

"You succeed," Engineer assured him with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my dear Puff, as a thank you for a lovely Smissmas present <3


End file.
